


Nap Time

by Jebus_is_jesus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cheesy, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropes, Wordcount: 100-500, kieth is a dork, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebus_is_jesus/pseuds/Jebus_is_jesus
Summary: short fluffy writing warm up(alternative title: Is keith's fursona a horse or nah?)





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompts from:  
> @otpprompts on Tumblr  
> Falling and catching in a dip
> 
> @Laurensowens on Twitter  
> Girl "napping" on way to class

I was walking to my seven a.m. class. Sadly, this was the only time that they offered a biology class which I need for my major. I am beyond tired All I want is to go back to sleep. It’s like this every Thursday but it still sucks. As I’m walking I look over and see a cute boy, but as he walks his eyes are closed. That’s fucking weird. Being me I catch up to him. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m just trying to take a nap on my way to class” He said as if it was normal  
I burst out in near hysterics. He let out a breathy chuckle and as he looked up at me my breath left me. He was so pretty and, were his eyes...purple?   
Before I could turn on the charm he went to walk away but tripped. I didn’t even think about it I just reached out and caught him. However, I ended up dipping him with my face about two inches from his.   
I immediately had a bisexual panic and tried to right him while also trying to get farther away from the near kiss we’d been in. He also seemed to be panicking though if it was a gay panic or not I don’t know. I started to profusely apologise and was cut off.  
“It’s alright. Thanks for catching me.” He kinda mumbled the last part as his whole face erupted into a deep red.  
Yep, that’s definitely a gay. Maybe I have a shot with him. “Hey, would you…” I paused “maybe...wanna go out sometime?” He laughed and I got nervous.  
Then, He joked “Did I really make that good of an impression?”  
I was so relieved, “You seem interesting as well as amusing and pretty damn cute.” He looked surprised but said thank you.  
“I’d love to go out sometime, let me get you my number.”  
He pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and wrote me down a phone number. When I looked down at it it was signed with a heart and his name; Keith. I couldn’t wait to see him again.


End file.
